


Longing for You

by starrnobella



Series: Starr-Crossed Adventures [36]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Facebook: Hermione's Haven, Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020, Letters, Long-Distance Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23726935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: When Thor must leave Hermione for some time to deal with is brother's antics, Hermione finds comfort in his letter.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Starr-Crossed Adventures [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/972084
Comments: 9
Kudos: 19
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020





	Longing for You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xxDustNight88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/gifts), [punkyredhead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkyredhead/gifts).



> A/N: This was written for Hermione's Haven during #HHBingo20. This story filled square G4 - "Stress is caused by being here and wanting to be here." - Eckhart Tolle. I'm gifting it to xxDustNight88 for the pairing and to punkyredhead for drawing my attention to the quote on my board! 
> 
> Beta work was done by the amazing xxDustNight88 who also came up with the title! The only thing I own in this little tale is the plot.
> 
> Be sure to let me know what you think!
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

_My dearest Hermione,_

_This time away from you causes you pain that I am not used to feeling. I find myself rolling over at night and reaching out to feel you lying next to me. I am always deeply saddened to find the spot cold and empty._

_Once it is safe to do so, I will be able to bring you to Asgard and show you my world. I look forward to sharing this city with you by my side._

_All of my love,_

_Thor_

Hermione stared at the beautiful penmanship scrawled across the piece of parchment that had appeared on her sitting room table earlier this evening. The arrival caught her off guard when it first appeared, but when she realized who it was from, it brought happy tears to her eyes.

It had been a little over a month on Earth since Thor left to return to Asgard. From the way that he described how time worked between the two worlds, Hermione believed that it had been a little over two weeks for him.

With a heavy sigh, she placed Thor's letter back on the table and grabbed a blanket off the couch, wrapping it around herself and walked over to the window on the far side of the room. Looking up at the starry sky, she found comfort in the thought that he was able to watch over her from his far away land and if she needed him, she just needed to call out.

There were a few moments late a night over the last few evenings that she felt drawn to call out to him, begging him to return to Midgard just to spend the night with her. She wanted to feel the warmth of his skin against her as they slept peacefully together. Just knowing that he was in the bed with her brought such comfort to her already crazy world.

They were just beginning their relationship where they were learning everything there was to know about the other. Still figuring out how a relationship between a witch and a god would even possibly be able to work. Just as they were starting to hammer out those tiny details, he was called away from her to protect his home. From what Hermione could interpret from the conversation with Heimdall, Loki was causing chaos and Thor refused to allow Hermione to travel with him until he knew she would be safe there. The last time Hermione and Loki were introduced things didn't go smoothly.

Thor had promised her that he would return for her as soon as things were safe, but that had been just a few days after he had returned to Asgard. Now that a month had passed on Midgard, Hermione began to notice her thoughts turning to the idea that she would never see or hear from Thor again. It was then that the note that was in her hands appeared. It may have brought her comfort, but, at the same time, it just reminded her how desperately she missed him.

Hermione looked up at the sky for a few more moments before moving away from the window. On her way out of the living room, she grabbed his note from the table and made her way to her bedroom. She tossed the note and her blanket onto the bed and walked over to her desk. Opening the top drawer, she extracted a piece of paper and a pen. Returning to her bed, she sat down and started to write.

_Thor -_

_I miss you more than words on a simple piece of parchment could possibly express. Falling asleep at night and waking up in the morning is not the same without you by my side. There is nothing I want more than to be with you, seeking comfort in your warm embrace._

_I long for the days where you can show me Asgard. The stories of your childhood have sparked a burning interest deep inside of me to learn more. It sounds like such a beautiful place and I look forward to seeing it with you._

_My heart is forever yours,_

_Hermione_

As she set aside her pen, she remembered how Thor had instructed her to contact him if she needed him during this time.

"Heimdall," she called out, looking up at the ceiling from her bed. She laughed at her own behavior as she realized how foolish she looked right now. "Take this to Thor."

In a matter of moments, her note was gone. She smiled and leaned back against her pillows. "Thank you, Heimdall," she mumbled quietly as she closed her eyes.

Tomorrow would be another day closer to her reunion with Thor. That thought alone was enough to bring her comfort when she wanted nothing more to be by his side rather than being stuck on Midgard.


End file.
